


The Importance of Sharing

by randomdork11



Series: Snape and the Marauders [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Moony - Freeform, Other, Owls, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Short One Shot, Wormtail - Freeform, kind of silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdork11/pseuds/randomdork11
Summary: The Marauders study for the OWLs. However, staying on topic is almost impossible for these four.





	The Importance of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my computer and found my old Harry Potter stories. This is the first fanfic I ever wrote so it's rough, but I decided to share it anyway. Thanks for reading!

The four of them sat on the two four poster beds studying for finals. Remus, nose stuck in a book, was sitting next to Peter who kept gazing longingly at the cool night sky out the window. James was sprawled on his stomach across the bottom of the bed opposite them looking over the edge at the book laying in the floor. Sirius lounged against the head of the same bed asking everyone questions.

"Explain the wand movements and incantations for a cheering charm." Sirius said boredom etched in his voice.

"You literally just asked that one ten minutes ago." James answered

"Yeah and you got it wrong so I'm asking it again." Sirius retorted.

"I did not get it wrong!" James replied accusingly.

"Yeah ya did James." Remus added softly without looking up from his book.

"Well if you're so clever then you answer it Moony!"

"I'm not the one that got it wrong."

"More like you don't know and don't want to prove me right," James challenged.

"More like you just want me to give you the answer," Remus replied still looking down at his book his eyes moving quickly from side to side.  
  
"More like-"

"Girls girls you're both pretty okay!" Sirius interjected. "Moony’s right Prongsy you missed it and now you're stalling."  
  
"Ughh!" James exclaimed flopping over onto his back. "I'm just so tired of this, we've been at it all day!"  
  
"Well OWLs are tomorrow." Peter piped in from his spot at the end of Remus’s bed.

"Yes thank you Wormtail we know." James snapped sharply, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Would you kindly remove that stick from your business end Prongs. It's really starting to get annoying." Sirius said a note of exasperation in his voice. James shot him a look but consented and attempted to answer Sirius' question. "That's close enough for me Prongs." Sirius said slamming the book shut and tossing it to the floor. He stretched his arms, raising them above his head and cast a look over to Remus. "Oy Moony is that chocolate from honey dukes you've got there?"

Remus simply nodded in return, still intent on the book in his lap.

"Give us a piece then!" Sirius said leaning over in an attempt to snatch a morsel.

Remus shook his head and moved the box out of Sirius’ reach. "Nope," he replied, eyes never leaving his book.

"Come on now don't be like that! What did I ever do to you?" Sirius whined feinting as much hurt as possible.  


"I'm sorry but chocolate is bad for dogs and I won't help you kill yourself." Remus answered still refusing to raise his head.

"For one Moony, as a canine affiliated person it is extremely hurtful for you to point out the disabilities of our digestive systems. Two, I'm shocked that you would deny a dear friend a small morsel of nutrients in his dire need!"

“I didn't reject Prongs yet,” Remus quipped, and Sirius couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at their usual deer puns, “and I'm sorry I must stand firm in this. Chocolate is bad for you and I will not be a willing participant in your march towards digestive distress and eventual obliteration."

"Okay one that was a lousy deer joke and two lay off and give us a bite Moony!”

"I'm sorry I must stand resolute. Besides I’d hate to distract you from your important work of studying with Prongs.” Remus shot James a sly smile, but continued refusing to look up at Sirius.  

“MOOOOOOONYYYY!” Sirius howled rolling across the bed until he lay parallel with James, “Come on! Besides if it’s bad for me as a dog then it’s equally bad for you.”

“Ah you see that’s where you’re wrong. You are a common dog, a mongrel if you will. I am a werewolf, note the wolf. We are different and actually it’s a proven fact that chocolate is quite beneficial for werewolves.” As he said this he threw a whole chocolate frog into his mouth. Then looked up from his book smirking at Sirius.  


No one saw the pillow leave the bed, but the next instant Remus had a face full of feathers and felt someone lunge at him. He grabbed the chocolate out of instinct and fell back on to the bed. What ensued next went down as one of the greatest marauder pillow wars of all times. It was every man for himself, but James and Sirius kept tag teaming the other two. That is until Remus offered Sirius a percentage of chocolate for his loyalty. They had exams tomorrow but at this point who cared? All that mattered in that moment was the friendship of four young boys and chocolate.


End file.
